


cautivo en tu oscuridad

by xiumtn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumtn/pseuds/xiumtn
Summary: Chanyeol es un hombre con un singular interés por la venganza. Secuestrado cuando era niño y vendido como esclavo por un mafioso hambriento de poder, no ha pensado en nada excepto la venganza. Durante doce años se ha sumergido en el mundo de los esclavos de placer buscando al hombre que él considera responsable en última instancia. Finalmente, el arquitecto de su sufrimiento ha surgido con una nueva identidad, pero no con una nueva naturaleza. Si Chanyeol consigue acercarse lo suficientemente para atacar, debe convertirse en la misma cosa que aborrece y secuestrar a un hermoso chico y entrenarlo para ser todo lo que él fue una vez.Byun Baekhyun de dieciocho años acaba de despertar en un lugar extraño. Atado con los ojos vendados y solo una tranquila voz masculina para darle la bienvenida. Su nombre es Chanyeol, aunque él exige ser llamado Amo. Baekhyun es joven, hermoso,ingenuo y testarudo a más no poder. Tiene una oscura sensualidad que no puede ser escondida o negada, aunque él intenta conseguir ambas cosas. A pesar de que tiene miedo del fuerte, sádico y arrogante hombre que lo tiene prisionero,lo que mantiene a Baekhyun despierto en la oscuridad es su indeseada atracción por él.





	1. Chapter 1

Venganza, Chanyeol se recordó. Ese era el propósito de todo aquello. Venganza, doce años de planificación y a solo unos pocos meses de su ejecución.

Como entrenador de esclavos,había entrenado al menos a una veintena de chicos.Algunos estaban dispuestos, ofreciéndose a sí mismos como esclavos de placer para escapar de la miseria, sacrificando libertad por seguridad. Otros llegaron a él como forzados hijos de granjeros empobrecidos buscando liberarse de sus cargas a cambio de un dote. Algunos eran los cuartos o quintos esposos de jeques y banqueros enviados por sus maridos para aprender a satisfacer sus raros apetitos. Pero este esclavo en particular, el que él miraba desde el otro lado de la abarrotada calle, era diferente. Él no estaba dispuesto, ni había sido coaccionado o enviado a él. Él era pura conquista. 

Chanyeol había intentado convencer a Zitao de que podía entrenar a cualquiera de los otros tipos de chicos, que estaría mejor preparado para tan seria y potencialmente peligrosa tarea, pero Zitao no cambió de parecer. También había esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir su venganza y se negaba a dejar nada al azar. El chico tenía que ser alguien verdaderamente especial. Tenía que ser un regalo tan valioso que él y su entrenador por igual serían motivo de conversación de todos. 

Después de años de ser el único aprendiz de Huang Zitao, la reputación de Chanyeol se había forjado poco a poco, estableciéndole como un hombre a la vez eficiente y decidido en cualquier tarea que se le confiaba. Nunca había fallado. Y ahora, todos aquellos años habían sido para ese momento. Había llegado el momento de demostrar su valía a un hombre al que le debía todo, tanto como a sí mismo. Sólo quedaba un obstáculo entre él y la venganza. La última prueba verdadera de su carencia de alma, despojar deliberadamente a alguien de su libertad. 

Había entrenado a tantos que ya no recordaba sus nombres. Podía entrenar este también, por Zitao. 

El plan era simple. Chanyeol regresaría a Corea del Sur y buscaría a un candidato para la Venta de Flores, lo que los árabes llaman, la Bahía de Zahra'. La subasta tendría lugar en su país de adopción, Pakistán, en poco más de cuatro meses. 

Era seguro que estaría plagado de bellezas de los típicos países en los que hombres mandaban, donde la adquisición de estos esclavos estaba limitado solo por la oferta y la demanda. Pero un chico de un país del primer mundo, podría considerarse todo un logro. Los chicos procedentes de Europa eran muy buscados, aunque los jóvenes sur coreanos eran la joya de la corona del comercio del placer. Tal esclavo solidificaría la posición de Chanyeol como un auténtico jugador en el comercio del placer y conseguiría darle acceso a los círculos más poderosos del mundo.

Su objetivo era encontrar a alguien similar a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, alguien exquisitamente hermoso, pobre, preferiblemente inexperto, y con predisposición a someterse. Una vez hecha su selección, Zitao le enviaría cuatro hombres para asistir a Chanyeol a sacar al chico del país. 

Zitao había contactado con un aliado que les proporcionaría un refugio seguro en Madera durante las primeras seis semanas que Chanyeol necesitaría para ayudar a su cautivo a aclimatarse. Una vez que él fuera razonablemente obediente, harían un viaje de dos días hasta Busan y tomarían el avión privado. Finalmente aterrizarían en Pakistán, donde Zitao ayudaría a Chanyeol en las últimas semanas de entrenamiento antes de la Bahía de Zahra'.

Demasiado fácil, pensó Chanyeol. Aunque por un momento, lo sintió como todo lo 8 contrario. 

Chanyeol, desde su ventajosa posición diagonal al otro lado de la calle, miró al chico al que había estado observando durante los últimos treinta minutos. Llevaba su cabello oscuro hacia atrás, sus labios se fruncieron duramente mientras miraba fijamente el suelo ante sus pies. Él se agitó varias veces, aludiendo a un sentido de inquietud que no pudo ocultar. Se preguntó por qué parecía tan ansioso.

Chanyeol estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo,pero a la vez lo suficientemente oculto en la lejanía, que cualquiera que mirara solo vería un vehículo oscuro, con ventanas espesamente tintadas, pero corriente. Él era casi tan invisible como el chico intentaba ser.

¿Podía sentir su vida colgando precariamente de un hilo? ¿Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él ? ¿Tenía un sexto sentido para los monstruos? La idea de aquello le hizo sonreír. Contra toda lógica, había una parte de él que esperaba que el chico poseyera un sexto sentido para detectar monstruos a plena luz del día. Pero había estado observándolo durante semanas; él era completamente ajeno a su presencia. Chanyeol dejó escapar un suspiro.

Él era el monstruo que a nadie se le ocurría buscar a la luz del día. Era un error común. La gente a menudo se cree que están más seguros en la luz, pensando que los monstruos sólo salen de noche. 

Pero la seguridad, como la luz, es una fachada. En el fondo, el mundo entero está bañado en la oscuridad. Chanyeol lo sabía. También sabía que la única forma de estar realmente seguro era aceptando la oscuridad, caminar en ella con los ojos bien abiertos, para ser una parte de ella. Para mantener a tus enemigos cerca. Y eso es lo que Chanyeol hizo. Mantuvo sus enemigos cerca, muy cerca, de modo que ya no podía discernir donde terminaban y comenzaban. Debido a la falta de seguridad, monstruos acechaban por todas partes.

Miró su reloj y luego de nuevo al chico. El autobús llegaba tarde. Aparentemente frustrado,el chico se sentó en el suelo con su mochila sobre las rodillas. Si aquella hubiera sido una parada de autobús regular habría otras personas, serpenteando detrás de él o sentándose en un banco, pero no era así, por lo que cada día Chanyeol pudo observarlo sentado solo bajo el mismo árbol cerca de la concurrida calle. 

Su familia era pobre, el siguiente factor más importante después de ser hermoso. Era más fácil desaparecer para la gente pobre, incluso en Corea del Sur. Y sobre todo cuando la persona desaparecida tenía edad suficiente para simplemente haber huido. Era la típica excusa dada por las autoridades al no poder encontrar a alguien. Deben haber escapado.

El chico no hizo ademán de irse de la parada de autobús a pesar del hecho de que su autobús llegaba cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, y Chanyeol pensó que aquello era interesante por alguna razón. ¿Tanto le gustaba el colegio? ¿O es que odiaba demasiado su casa? Si él odiaba su casa, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles. Quizás vería su secuestro como un rescate. Él casi se rió, seguro 

Miró el atuendo sin forma y poco halagador del chico : pantalones anchos, sudadera gris con capucha, auriculares y una mochila. Era su atuendo habitual, al menos hasta que llegara a la escuela. Allí, por lo general se convertía en alguien extrovertido,coqueto,incluso. Pero al final del día, él cambiaría de nuevo. Pensó otra vez en él odiando su vida en casa. ¿Se viste de esa manera porque su vida hogareña era restrictiva o inestable? ¿O es para evitar la atención indeseada de un barrio peligroso a la escuela? Él no lo sabía. Pero quería.

Había algo interesante en él que hacía que Chanyeol quisiera saltar a la conclusión de que era el chico que había estado buscando, alguien con la capacidad de mezclarse. Alguien con el buen sentido de hacer lo que se le dice cuando se enfrentan a la autoridad, o hacer lo que se debe hacer cuando se enfrentan al peligro. Un superviviente.

Al otro lado de la calle, el chico jugueteaba con sus auriculares. Sus ojos miraban desapasionadamente el suelo. Era guapo, muy guapo. No quería hacerle esto a él, pero¿ qué otra opción tenía? Se había resignado al hecho de que era un medio para un fin, sí no era él entonces sería otro chico, fuera como fuera la situación siempre sería igual.

Él siguió mirando al chico, su esclavo potencial, preguntándose cómo iba a apelar al objetivo en mente. Se rumoreaba que entre los asistentes a la subasta de este año estaría Vandek Senmin, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y con toda seguridad uno de los más peligrosos. Era a este hombre al que le encomendaría el esclavo durante el tiempo que le tomara a Chanyeol acercarse y destruir todo lo que el hombre tenía en gran estima. Entonces, lo mataría. 

Sin embargo,Chanyeol se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué se sentía atraído por él . Posiblemente fueran sus ojos. Incluso desde la distancia podía ver lo oscuros, misteriosos y tristes que eran. Lo viejos que parecían.

Él sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos, cuando oyó el traqueteo y el chirrido de los engranajes del autobús escolar acercándose por la calle. Vio de cerca como la cara del chico se relajó con alivio. Parecía que había que incluir algo más que la llegada del autobús, el escapar, tal vez incluso la libertad. Por fin, llegó el autobús, en perfecta sincronización cuando el sol finalmente se alzó a su plena capacidad. El chico miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, pero él persistió, dejando que la luz tocara su rostro antes de desaparecer en el interior.

Una semana más tarde,Chanyeol estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, a la espera del chico. El autobús se había ido y venido, pero el chico no estaba a bordo por lo que imaginó que había que esperar y ver si él aparecía.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo vio dar la vuelta a la esquina a la carrera hacia la parada del autobús.

Llegó sin aliento, casi frenético. Él era emocional. Una vez más se preguntó por qué estaba tan desesperado por llegar a la escuela. 

Chanyeol miró por la ventana de su coche al chico. Él daba vueltas ahora, tal vez dándose cuenta de que había perdido su autobús. Parecía injusto que la semana pasada el chico hubiera esperado casi una hora para que el autobús llegara, pero esta semana el conductor no había esperado en absoluto. No hay chico,no hay parada. Se preguntó si él esperaría otra hora, sólo para asegurarse de que no había esperanza.

Él negó con la cabeza. Tales acciones sólo revelan una naturaleza desesperada. Tenía la esperanza tanto de que él esperara como de que no lo hiciera. Sus pensamientos fracturados le dieron que pensar. Él no debería tener esperanza alguna. Tenía órdenes, su propia agenda. Simple. Sencillo. Claro. La moral no tiene cabida en la venganza 

La moral era para gente decente, y él estaba tan lejos de la decencia como una persona podría estar. Chanyeol no creía en la existencia de un ser superior o una vida futura, aunque sabía mucho acerca de la religión al haber crecido en Oriente Medio. Pero si hay un más allá donde una persona cosechaba lo que había sembrado en la tierra, entonces él ya estaba condenado. Iría felizmente al infierno, después de que Vandek estuviera muerto.Además, si Dios o los dioses existen, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que Chanyeol había hecho, o de lo contrario no habían dado una mierda por él cuando realmente importaba. Nadie había dado una mierda por él, nadie excepto Zitao. 

Y a falta de un más allá lleno de castigos,Chanyeol necesitaba asegurarse de que Vandek pagaba por sus pecados aquí en la tierra.

Veinte minutos después, el chico empezó a llorar, allí mismo en la acera, justo en frente de él. Chanyeol no podía apartar la mirada. Las lágrimas habían sido siempre desconcertantes para él. Le gustaba mirarlas, probarlas. A decir verdad, le ponían duro. Una vez había aborrecido esta respuesta condicionada, pero había sobrepasado el odiarse a sí mismo. Estas respuestas, estas reacciones, eran una parte de él ahora, para bien o para mal. Mayormente para mal, admitió con una sonrisa y se recolocó su erección. 

¿Qué había en tales exhibiciones emocionales que sencillamente se le clavaban en los intestinos sin dejarle ir? Una pura lujuria le recorrió como un dolor intenso trayendo consigo un fuerte deseo de poseerlo, de tener poder sobre sus lágrimas. Todos los días pensaba en él más como un esclavo que un acertijo, a pesar de que él guardaba un seductor misterio encerrado en sus abatidos ojos.En su mente destellaron imágenes de su rostro dulcemente inocente inundado de lágrimas mientras él lo sostenía sobre su rodilla. Casi podía sentir la suavidad de su trasero desnudo bajo su mano, la certeza de su peso presionado contra su erección mientras él lo azotaba.

La fantasía duró poco.

De repente, un coche se detuvo delante del chico.Mierda. Él gimió mientras apartaba las imágenes. 

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos imbeciles estaban intentando ligarse a su presa. Vio que el chico sacudía la cabeza, declinando la invitación del conductor para subir a su coche. No parecía que el tipo estuviera escuchando. Él se estaba alejando de la parada de autobús, pero él lo seguía en su coche. 

Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Chanyeol salió a la esquina, bastante seguro de que el chico no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado aparcado su coche allí. Por el momento, parecía demasiado aterrorizado como para darse cuenta de nada excepto la acera delante de sus ojos. Él caminaba muy rápido, mochila por delante, como un escudo. Cruzó la calle y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Escaneó con desinterés la escena mientras se movía directamente frente a él , sus caminos se cruzaron colisionando de frente. 

Todo sucedió rápido, de forma inesperada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ejecutar una simple estrategia para eliminar la amenaza externa, él de pronto se arrojó a sus brazos, con la mochila haciendo un ruido sordo en el cemento. Miró el coche, la sombra y la forma incongruente de un hombre. Otro depredador.

—Oh Dios mío —susurró contra el algodón de su camiseta—. Sígueme la corriente ¿vale? —Sus brazos eran de acero alrededor de su caja torácica, su voz, una súplica desesperada. 

Chanyeol se quedó atónito por un momento. Qué interesante giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Era él el héroe de esta situación? Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Lo veo —dijo él, atrapando la mirada del otro cazador. Imbécil, seguía allí sentado, pareciendo confundido. Chanyeol puso sus brazos alrededor del chico como si lo conociera. Suponía que de una manera así era. En un impulso juguetón le pasó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Él se puso tenso,con el aliento atascado en la garganta.

El coche y la competencia finalmente se alejaron a toda velocidad con una nube de humo y los neumáticos chillando. Ya no se requería su protección, los brazos del chico lo dejaron en libertad rápidamente. 

—Lo siento —dijo a toda prisa—, pero ese tipo no me dejaba en paz. —Parecía aliviado,pero aún agitado por el incidente.

Chanyeol lo miró a los ojos, de cerca esta vez. Eran tan oscuros, seductores, y tristes como había imaginado que serían. Se encontró queriendo tomarlo entonces, para llevarlo a un lugar secreto donde pudiera explorar las profundidades de esos ojos, descubrir el misterio que ocultaban. Pero ahora no, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Debería llamar a la policía? —comunicó con preocupación fingida. Ahora que el joven se sentía más seguro,pareció verle de verdad, un momento desafortunado, pero completamente inevitable. 

—Eh... —Sus ojos iban y volvían a los suyos, demorándose en la boca un poco demasiado tiempo antes de precipitarse a sus zapatillas deportivas—. No creo que eso sea necesario. No van a hacer nada de todos modos, se arrastran como si estuvieran por todas partes. Además —añadió tímidamente—: yo ni siquiera conseguí su matrícula.

Él lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos errando por su cara antes de morderse el labio inferior y mirar al suelo. Chanyeol trató de mantener la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando lo único que realmente quería hacer era sonreír.

Así que, el chico lo encontraba atractivo. Supuso que la mayoría lo hacían aun cuando se daban cuenta tarde, o demasiado tarde, de lo que significaba realmente la atracción. 

Sin embargo, este tipo de reacciones ingenuas, casi inocentes, siempre le divertían. Lo miró, este chico, optando por mirar al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies de un lado a lado. Mientras él estaba allí, siendo felizmente ignorante de que su tímido y sumiso comportamiento estaba sellando su destino,Chanyeol quiso besarlo.

Tenía que sacarse de aquella situación.

—Probablemente tengas razón —suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa de empatía—, a la policía no le importaría un comino.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aún cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosamente, incluso tímidamente ahora.

—Oye, ¿podrías...?

— Supongo que debería... —Esta vez dejó que su sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. 

—Lo siento, tú primero —susurró mientras su rostro se sonrojaba bellamente. Su actuación de chico bonito y tímido era embriagadora. Era como si tuviera un cartel colgándole del cuello que dijera: «Prometo que haré lo que tú digas».

En realidad debería irme. Ahora mismo. Oh, pero esto era demasiado divertido. Él miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle. La gente llegaría pronto, pero todavía no.

—No, por favor, ¿qué decías?

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Con el sol en su cara, él entornó los ojos cuando lo miró. 

—Oh... eh... sé que esto suena raro, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder... pero, perdí el autobús y... —nervioso,intentó pronunciar las palabras rápidamente—, usted parece un buen tipo. Quiero decir, tengo unos trabajos para hoy, y supongo que me preguntaba... ¿Podría llevarme al colegio?

Su sonrisa era poco menos que nefasta. Y la de él era tan grande que podía ver todos sus blancos y bonitos dientes.

—¿Colegio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Él se sonrojó un tono más oscuro de rosa. 

—¡Dieciocho! Soy un sénior, ya sabes, me gradúo este verano. —Él le sonrió. El sol le daba todavía en la cara y él entornaba los ojos cada vez que hacía contacto visual—. ¿Por qué?

—Nada —mintió y jugó con la ingenuidad de la juventud—, que pareces más mayor, eso es todo.

Otra gran sonrisa, incluso más bonitos dientes blancos. Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto.

—Mira, me gustaría llevarte, pero he quedado con un amigo justo en la misma calle. Solemos compartir coche, y es su turno de desafiar el tráfico de la 405. —Se miró el reloj—. Y, ya llego tarde. —En su interior, sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver su rostro decaer.

Al oír la palabra «no», la palabra No conseguir lo que quiera era siempre la primera lección.

—Sí, claro... lo entiendo. —Él se recuperó con frialdad, pero aún encogió de hombros afectado y su mirada se apartó de él. —. Le pediré a mi madre que me lleve. No hay problema. —Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerle más condolencias, dio un paso en torno a él y se puso los auriculares—. Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de ese tipo. Nos vemos.

Mientras él se alejaba, podía oír ligeramente la música sonando a todo volumen en su oído. Se preguntó si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar su vergüenza. 

—Nos vemos —susurró.

Esperó hasta que dobló la esquina antes de regresar a su coche, y luego se sentó al volante, mientras abría su teléfono móvil. Arreglando lo que el recién llegado tendría que hacer.


	2. lavanda e instinto

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y me di cuenta de dos cosas; estaba oscuro y no estaba solo ¿nos estábamos moviendo? Mi visión era borrosa, mis ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, casi por instinto, para conseguir una apariencia de equilibrio, reconocí algo familiar. Estaba en una furgoneta, mi cuerpo tirado desordenadamente en el suelo. Asustado, intenté mover todo a la vez, solo para descubrir que mis movimientos eran lentos e ineficaces. Mis manos habían sido atadas detrás de la espalda, mis piernas estaban sueltas pero se sentían decididamente pesadas.

Una vez más, intenté enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Ambas ventanas traseras estaban tintadas, pero incluso en la profunda oscuridad pude distinguir cuatro formas distintas. Sus voces me dijeron que eran hombres. Hablaban entre ellos en un idioma que no conocía.

Oyéndoles, era un torrente de rápidos discursos, con tonos cortantes. Algo rico, muy extraño... Medio Oriente tal vez ¿importaba? Mi cabeza dijo que sí, que era información. Entonces ese pequeño consuelo se esfumó.

Ver el iceberg no había impedido que el Titanic se hundiera. 

Mi primer instinto fue gritar. Eso es lo que haces cuando descubres que tu peor pesadilla está ocurriendo. Pero apreté la mandíbula contra el impulso. ¿De verdad quería que supieran que estaba despierto?No.

No soy inherentemente estúpido.Había visto suficientes películas, leído suficientes libros y vivía en un barrio lo suficiente jodido como para saber que llamar la atención era lo peor que podía hacer —en casi cualquier situación 

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza gritó sarcásticamente, «¿Entonces por qué demonios estas aquí?». Hice una mueca.

Este era el peor de mis temores, ser arrastrado por algún cabrón enfermo a una furgoneta, violado y dado por muerto. 

Había cuatro de ellos. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y un gemido escapó de mi pecho. No pude evitarlo.

Abruptamente, la conversación se detuvo. Aunque me esforzaba para no hacer un solo ruido o movimiento, mis pulmones se lanzaron en busca de aire, subiendo y bajando con pánico. Sabían que estaba despierto. Mi lengua se puso pesada y espesa en mi boca.

—¡Déjenme ir! —grité impulsivamente tan fuerte como pude, como si estuviera muriendo porque por todo lo que sabía, lo estaba. Grité como si alguien me fuera a escuchar, e hiciera algo. Mi cabeza palpitaba—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! 

Me retorcí violentamente, mis piernas se movieron bruscamente en todas direcciones cuando uno de los hombres intentó agarrármelas con las manos. A medida que la furgoneta se balanceaba, las voces de mis captores árabes se hicieron más fuertes y furiosas.

Finalmente, mi pie choco sólidamente con la cara del hombre. Se dejó caer sobre el costado de la camioneta.

—¡Ayuda! —grité una vez más. 

Indignado, el mismo hombre se me acercó de nuevo y esta vez me golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda. Perdí el conocimiento, pero no antes de darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba ahora inerte y a merced de cuatro hombres que no conocía. Hombres que nunca quise conocer.

La siguiente vez que regresé, unas manos ásperas se clavaban en mis axilas mientras que otro hombre sostenía mis piernas. Me estaban sacando a rastras de la furgoneta, en la noche. Debí haber estado inconsciente durante horas. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía hablar. Sentía la parte izquierda de la cara como si una pelota de fútbol me hubiera golpeado y casi no podía ver. Mareado y prácticamente sin previo aviso, vomité. Me soltaron y rodé sobre mi costado. Mientras yacía en aquel lugar teniendo arcadas, mis captores se gritaban entre ellos, sin sentido dentro y fuera, entrecortado y discordante.

Mi vista se aclaró y luego se volvió borrosa. Esto continuó, una cosa llevaba a la otra. Demasiado débil para resistirme, descansé la cabeza al lado del vómito y me desmayé otra vez.

***

Algún tiempo después, recuperé el conocimiento, o un estado similar a la consciencia. Me sacudí. Sentí dolor en todas partes. La cabeza me dolía, tenía el cuello rígido hasta el punto de sentir un dolor punzante, y fue peor cuando intenté abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que no podía. Tenía una venda puesta. Vinieron a mí, recuerdos. Chirridos de ruedas y metal. Pasos. Alguien corriendo. Perfume. Suciedad. Oscuridad. Vómito. Rehén. Invoqué cada gramo de fuerza y decidí intentar levantarme ¿Por qué no podía? Mis miembros no se movían. Mi mente estaba ordenándole a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero este no respondía. Una nueva oleada de pánico se apoderó de mí.

Las lágrimas ardían tras mis parpados cerrados. Temiendo lo peor, traté de quitarme la venda de los ojos moviendo la cabeza. El dolor me atravesó la nuca, pero mi cabeza apenas se movió. ¿Qué me habían hecho? Dejé de intentar moverme. Solo piensa, me dije, siente.

Tomé una evaluación mental de mi persona. Mi cabeza descansaba en una almohada, y mi cuerpo entero yacía en algo blando, así que probablemente estaba en una cama. Un escalofrió me recorrió. Aún sentía la ropa contra mi piel, eso era bueno. Tela alrededor de mis muñecas, tela alrededor de mis tobillos, no era difícil adivinar que estaba atado a la cama. ¡Oh dios! Me mordí el labio, conteniendo los sollozos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas. ¿Me habían tocado? ¡Mantenlas juntas! Exhalando profundamente, dejé de pensar antes de que se hiciera peor. 

Me sentí intacto, sin que me faltara ningún dedo. Mecánicamente, me centré en el aquí, en el ahora. Sabiendo que mis facultades estaban en orden, dejé salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio que sonó más como un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando escuché su voz.

—Bien. Por fin estás despierto. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían herido gravemente.

Mi cuerpo se congeló. De pronto, tuve que ordenarme respirar. La voz era siniestramente suave, preocupada... ¿familiar? El acento, pude comprender sobre el zumbido de mi cabeza que era sur coreano y aun así había algo extraño. 

Debería haber gritado, estar asustado, pero solamente me congelé. Él había estado sentado en la habitación; había estado observando mi pánico.

Después de unos minutos, mi voz tembló:—¿Quién eres? —Sin respuesta—. ¿Dónde estoy? —Mis palabras y mi voz parecían estar llevar una especie de retraso, era casi lenta, como si estuviera borracho. 

Silencio. El chirrido de una silla. Pasos. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

— Soy tu Amo. —Una mano fría se posó contra mi frente sudada. Otra vez, la insistente sensación de familiaridad. Pero aquello era una estupidez. No conocía a nadie con acento—. Estas donde quiero que estés.

—¿Te conozco? —Mi voz era ronca, despojada de todo incluso de emoción. 

—Todavía no.

Detrás de mis parpados, el mundo explotó en rojas corrientes de violencia; mi visión oscura se fundió en adrenalina. Miedo líquido recorrió mi sinapsis llevando «Peligro. Peligro. Corre. ¡Corre!» a mis miembros. 

Mi mente le gritaba a cada fibra muscular de mi ser que se contrajera. Lo intenté todo para luchar contra las restricciones, me moví nerviosamente. Di paso a un llanto histérico.

—Por favor, déjeme ir —lloriqueé—, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Solo quiero ir a casa.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —Algo como un mar de desesperación me arrastró bajo sus aplastantes olas. Su voz estaba desprovista de varias cosas: compasión, inflexión, emoción, pero había una cosa que no faltaba y eso era certeza. No podía aceptarlo.

Me apartó el pelo de la frente, era un gesto íntimo que me llenó de aprensión. ¿Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor —lloré mientras continuaba acariciándome. Sentí su peso sobre la cama, y mi corazón tartamudeó.

—No puedo —susurró—, y más que eso... no quiero.

Por un momento, solo mi llanto y mis profundos sollozos angustiados interrumpieron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. La oscuridad hacía todo aun más insoportable. Su respiración, y la mía, juntas, en un espacio vacío.

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer, te desataré y te limpiaré esos golpes y moratones. No quise que te despertaras en un piscina. Lo siento mucho por el golpe en la cara, — Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla—, pero eso ocurre cuando luchas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Una piscina? —pregunté nerviosamente—. No quiero meterme en el agua. Por favor —rogué—, sólo déjame ir.

Su voz era demasiado tranquila, muy refinada, pragmática y muy... semejante a Hannibal Lecter en El Silencio de los Corderos

—Necesitas un baño, mascota. —Fue su aterradora respuesta.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar mientras me desataba. Sentía mis miembros rígidos y entumecidos, parecían muy largos, pesados y lejanos para ser una parte de mí. ¿Todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido? Intenté moverme otra vez, traté de golpearle y patearle.

Y de nuevo, mis esfuerzos se reflejaron en movimientos bruscos y entrecortados. Frustrado, permanecí inerte. Quería despertarme. Correr lejos. Luchar. Herirlo. Y no podía. Mantuvo la venda en mis ojos y me levantó de la cama, cuidadosamente. Sentí elevarme y ser suspendido en la oscuridad. Mi pesada cabeza colgaba sobre su brazo. Podía sentir sus brazos. Sentía su ropa contra mi piel.

—¿Por qué no puedo moverme? —sollocé

. —Te di algo. No te preocupes, se irá.

Asustado, y ciego en la oscuridad, sus miembros se envolvieron alrededor de mí, su voz tomó textura, forma. Cambió mi peso en sus brazos hasta que mi cabeza colgó contra la tela de su camisa.

—Para de luchar. —Había diversión en la superficie de su voz.

Deteniendo mis forcejeos, intenté enfocarme en los detalles. Era apreciablemente fuerte y me llevaba sin ni siquiera agitarse. Bajo mi mejilla podía sentir la dura extensión de su pecho. Olía ligeramente a jabón, y tal vez a sudor también, una esencia masculina que era a la vez distinta, pero solo lejanamente familiar.

No caminamos mucho, solo unos pocos pasos, pero para mí cada momento parecía una eternidad en un universo paralelo, uno donde yo habitaba en el cuerpo de otro. Pero mi propia realidad se estrelló contra mí en el momento en que me sentó en algo plano y frío. El pánico se apodero de mí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Hubo una pausa, luego su voz con una nota divertida.

—Te dije que te iba a limpiar.

Abrí la boca para hablar cuando el primer chorro de agua fría golpeó mis pies. Sorprendido,deje escapar grito asustado. Al intentar salir patéticamente de la bañera rodando hacia el borde, el agua se volvió más cálida y mi captor me colocó de nuevo.

— No quiero tomar un baño, por favor, déjame ir

Intenté quitarme la venda, golpeando repetitivamente mi propia cara mientras mis brazos letárgicos se oponían a mi propósito. Mi captor hizo un trabajo horrible ocultando su risa.

—No me importa si quieres uno, lo necesitas.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y reuní fuerzas para atacar. Mis brazos volaron sin rumbo, aterrizando en algún lugar, creo que en su rostro o su cuello. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello para tirar de mi cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño.

—¿Quieres que yo también juegue duro? —gruñó en mi oído. Al no responder, apretó sus dedos lo suficiente para que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueara—. Responde a mi pregunta.

—No —susurré con un sollozo asustado. Sin demora aflojó su agarre. Antes de apartar los dedos de mi pelo, me masajeó. Me estremecí ante ese contacto.

—Voy a cortarte la ropa con unas tijeras —dijo rotundamente—. No te alarmes. La corriente de agua y el latido de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos mientras pensaba en él desnudándome y ahogándome.

—¿Por qué? —dije frenéticamente.

Sus dedos acariciaron la columna de mi tensa garganta. Me estremecí de miedo. Odiaba no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello me forzaba a sentir todo. De pronto, sus labios estaban en mi oreja, suaves, llenos y no bienvenidos. Me acaricio aún más cuando intenté inclinar el cuello y alejarme.

—Podría desnudarte lentamente, tomarme mi tiempo, pero esto es sencillamente más eficiente. 

—¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil! —¿Era esa mi voz? Esta versión de mí necesitaba callarse. Iba a conseguir que me matara.

Me preparé para algún acto de venganza, pero no llegó. En cambio, oí un pequeño sonido como si se estuviera riendo.

Bastardo hijo de puta.

Cortó mi camisa poco a poco,cuidadosamente, y me hizo preguntarme si estaba saboreando mi pánico. Esa idea me llevó a lugares de mi mente que no quería ir.

Luego, me quitó el pantalón. Aunque luchaba, mis intentos eran patéticos. Si mis brazos estaban en medio, los echaba hacia atrás con poco esfuerzo. Si levantaba las rodillas, sencillamente las empujaba hacia abajo.

No había cerrado el grifo de la bañera todavía, el agua no había rebasado. El frío me abrumó al sentarme allí en ropa interior. Temblaba incontrolablemente.

—Relájate —dijo tiernamente.

—Por favor —me las arreglé para decir entre sollozos—. Por favor, cualquier cosa que pienses que tienes que hacer no la hagas. Por favor, solo déjame ir y no diré nada, lo prometo... lo juro. No me respondió. Presionó las tijeras en mi pecho. —¡No, no, no me toques!

Inmediatamente agarró mis pezones y los pellizcó. Grité por la conmoción ysorpresa, las sensaciones me inundaron.

Se inclinó a mi oído y susurró: —¿Quieres que me vaya?

Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

—Sí ¿por favor? —Me pellizcó más fuerte.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —sollocé.

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico?—dijo su voz, una vez más impregnada de una fría indiferencia que era contraria a la delicadeza que trató de transmitirme antes.

—Sí. —Me quejé a regañadientes y logré colocar mis manos sobre las de él. Sus manos eran enormes y me sujetaban firmemente. Ni siquiera traté de alejarlas. No había forma de que me dejara ir.

—Buen chico —respondió con sarcasmo.

Pero antes de soltar mis pezones, frotó la sensibilizada y tierna zona con sus palmas.Al parecer, tenía un sinfín de lágrimas, al obligarme a sucumbir a su lado más compasivo.

Me senté en silencio y traté de no conseguir otra dosis de castigo.

Mientras cortaba mis boxers, podía sentir el frío metal deslizándose contra mi piel, la claridad del corte a través de mi ropa, y tal vez incluso a mi si me alejaba.

Después de rociar mi cuerpo con lo que solo podía ser una alcachofa de ducha, finalmente cerró el agua. El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, mejor que el aire frío contra mi piel expuesta, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para sentir cualquier alivio por estar todavía de una pieza, relativamente intacto.

Cada vez que el agua caía sobre un corte o algún área que no sabía que estaba dañada, ardía, y hacia yo una mueca.Intenté controlar mi llanto y hablé calmadamente.

—¿Puedes por favor quitarme la venda? Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ver lo que está pasando. —Tragué, tenía la garganta seca—. No vas a herirme... ¿verdad? — mis dientes castañeaban mientras esperaba una respuesta, aun ciego y atrapado.Se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo:

—Debes salir con la venda puesta. En cuanto a hacerte daño, sólo había planeado limpiarte por ahora. Pero debes entender que hay consecuencias por tu comportamiento, si haces algo mal, serás castigado. —No esperó por mi respuesta— . Así que mantenla y no te haré nada.

Empezó a lavar mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido suave que olía a hojas de menta y lavanda. La oscuridad se mezcló con el aroma, llenó la habitación, envolviendo mi piel. Al igual que su voz.

Hubo una vez en la que disfruté el olor a lavanda. Ya no más, ahora lo detestaba.Al pasar sobre mi abdomen bajo, no pude resistir a la compulsión de atrapar una vez más sus manos con las mías. Sin una palabra, deslizó su mano sin jabón y presionó mi muñeca hasta que solté la otra.

Después, me dio una palmada en el muslo al mantener mis piernas cerradas y no permitirle lavar entre ellas.

Esa parte de mí era privada. Nadie la había visto excepto yo. Nadie me había tocado; ni yo no la había explorado completamente. Y ahora un extraño, alguien que me había hecho daño fue a toparse... conmigo. Me sentía violado y me hacía recordar a un pasado que había intentado durante mucho tiempo olvidar. Me resistía, pero con cada toque, con cada invasión, mi cuerpo le pertenecía un poco más a él que a mí. No podía dejar de temblar.Y luego, terminó.

Quitó el tapón de la bañera, me sacó, secó mi piel, cepilló mi cabello, frotó un bálsamo en mis rasguños y me entregó una bata de baño. Yo estaba aterrorizado,avergonzado, exhausto y no podía ver, pero aún estaba satisfecho de sentirme limpio,en el exterior por lo menos.


	3. reconocimiento

Chanyeol guió a su hermoso cautivo hacia el centro de la habitación. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, asustados, como si esperara que él lo empujase por un precipicio. Él lo instó a avanzar sólo para tenerlo empujándose hacia atrás contra él. No tenía ningún problema con eso.

Podía retroceder contra él toda la noche por lo que a él concernía. Sin ofrecer resistencia, lo dejó colisionar contra él, apenas conteniendo una carcajada cuando baekhyun dejó escapar un grito ahogado y saltó hacia adelante como un gato evitando el agua. O en este caso, su erección.

Chanyeol extendió la mano para agarrar suavemente sus brazos, baekhyun se quedó quieto,obviamente demasiado asustado como para moverse hacia adelante o hacia atrás. El deseo le recorrió. Finalmente lo tenía —aquí— entre sus dedos, bajo su control. Cerró los ojos, embriagado por un momento.

Baekhyun había llegado hacía unas tres horas colgando sobre el hombro de aquel desecho humano, Kris.

Baekhyun estaba magullado, sucio y apestando a bilis y sudor, pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Uno de ellos, y no tuvo que preguntarse quién, le había golpeado en la cara. Un calor le bajó por la espalda en el momento en que vio la sangre de su labio, y el hinchado hematoma púrpura en su ojo izquierdo y mejilla. Resistió el impulso de matar a ese hijo de puta en el acto. Dudaba que lo hubiera herido como último recurso. Al menos, baekhyun se las había arreglado para darle una patada en la cara.

Habría pagado por verlo.

El sonido de unas suaves pero profundas respiraciones devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. El deseo que se había instalado cálidamente en su estómago se hundió pesadamente en sus pelotas y engrosó su polla dolorosamente. Arrastró sus dedos sobre sus hombros mientras se movía a su lado izquierdo. Quería tener una mejor visión de él. Sus labios rosados estaban sólo ligeramente separados, con los susurros de su aliento escapando a través de ellos.

Chanyeol no quería nada más que quitarle la venda, para mirar en esos desconcertantes ojos suyos, y besarlo hasta que se derritiera bajo él —pero estaban muy lejos de ese punto.

Como un halcón, baekhyun necesitaba la oscuridad para entender quién era su amo. Aprendería a confiar en él, a depender de él, para anticiparse a lo que chanyeol quería de él. Y como cualquier amo que se precie, lo recompensaría por su obediencia. Sería extremadamente firme, pero también tan justo como pudiera ser. No había elegido el instrumento de su venganza al azar. Había elegido a un hermoso sumiso. ¿Y qué era un sumiso sino adaptable, sino un superviviente?

Se inclinó más cerca, inhalando el ligero aroma de su piel bajo la lavanda.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo para la cara? —preguntó. Baekhyun se tensó bruscamente al oír el sonido de su voz; suave y baja.  
Por un momento, fue cómico. Baekhyun se movió, cambiando de un pie a otro, nervioso,ciego e incapaz de elegir una dirección. Su mano flotó hasta su cara y sabía que se moría de ganas por quitarse la venda de los ojos. Él hizo un sonido de desaprobación e instantáneamente sus curiosos dedos volvieron a aferrarse a la bata.

Chanyeol sintió lo que consideraba lástima, trató de guiarlo de nuevo hacia la cama. Baekhyun jadeó al momento en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la solapa de la bata rozando los suyos en el proceso.

—Tranquilo mascota, hay algo detrás de ti y odiaría que te hicieras daño otra vez.

—No me llames mascota, ¡No soy una maldita mascota!— Salió la temblorosa, pero aún así firme orden.

Chanyeol se quedó absolutamente quieto. Nadie le hablaba así —y menos, unos casi desnudos y con los ojos vendados, hombres. Instantáneamente, lo empujó hacia adelante hasta que su suave mejilla se presionó toscamente contra la suya propia.

Él gruñó: —Te llamaré como cojones quiera, mascota. Me perteneces. ¿Entiendes?

Contra su mejilla, sintió su infinitesimal asentimiento y contra su oreja, oyó un  
pequeño chillido de capitulación.

—Bien. Ahora, Mascota —lo instó hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros—, responde mi pregunta. Hielo para la cara, ¿sí o no?

—S-s-sí —respondió con voz trémula. Chanyeol pensó que eso estaba mejor, pero todavía no resuelto.

—¿S-s-sí? —se burló. Chanyeol presionó en su certeza, dominándolo con su tamaño—. ¿Sabes decir por favor?

Estiró el cuello, como si pudiera verle a través de la venda, y una mueca contorsionó su plena boca. Él se habría reído, pero el momento dejó de ser cómico abruptamente. Su rodilla colisionó con su entrepierna, fuerte. Un dolor palpitante se arrastró hacia arriba, retorciendo sus intestinos, encorvando su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera comido amenazó con volver a salir.

Sobre él, su cautivo continuó luchando. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos mientras baekhyun intentaba hacer palanca para que le soltara la bata. Cuando eso falló, sus frenéticos codos aterrizaron repetidamente entre sus omóplatos. Él se las arregló para aspirar una bocanada de aire, aunque para los oídos de baekhyun, probablemente sonó como un gruñido animal.

—Suéltame, maldito idiota. Suelta —gritó entre frenéticos sollozos y gritos. Baekhyun se retorció y giró en su agarre, debilitando su asimiento sobre la bata. Tenía que ponerlo bajo control, o iría corriendo directo a una situación mucho peor que su castigo.

Completamente irritado, Chanyeol se obligó a ponerse de pie. Elevándose sobre Baekhyun , sus furiosos ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Se había quitado la venda de los ojos y ahora estaba completamente quieto, mirándolo con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. No pestañeaba, no hablaba, no respiraba, simplemente se quedó mirándole.

Chanyeol le devolvió la mirada.

Le dio la vuelta y le sujetó los brazos a los costados. La ira corrió a través de él cuando apretó sus brazos alrededor de baekhyun , forzando el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Tú? —La pregunta salió de sus labios en una ráfaga de aire exhalado. Esa única palabra parecía cabalgar sobre una ola de desesperación y un trasfondo de pura ira.

Había sabido que ese extraño momento llegaría. Él ya no era su héroe. Nunca lo había sido. Baekhyun luchó por respirar, jadeando como un perro, y la idea le divirtió ligeramente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó cuando la cabeza de baekhyun chocó sólidamente con su nariz. Él lo soltó instintivamente, sus dedos se presionaron a cada lado de su nariz.

Baekhyun se movió con rapidez, y voló hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Chanyeol gruñó profundamente en su pecho. Lanzándose hacia él,agarró con un puño su bata de baño,pero cuando tiró hacia atrás, baekhyun simplemente se desembarazó de la tela.

Mientras sus manos se estiraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándola bien cerrada, él clavó los dedos en su pelo y cerró la mano en un puño.

Tiró bruscamente, provocando que baekhyun se cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. No menospreciando ya su vigor y no divirtiéndose más por la agitación de sus miembros, se sentó directamente encima de él.

—¡No! —gritó desesperadamente, con las rodillas buscando una vez más su entrepierna, y con la fijación de clavarle las uñas en la cara.

—Te gusta pelear, ¿verdad? —Sonrió—. A mí también me gusta pelear. —Con más esfuerzo del que hubiera creído necesario, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y aprisionó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

—Que te jodan —jadeó, su pecho subía desafiante. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso bajo él; sus músculos lucharon, no dispuesto a darse por vencido, pero esa explosión de energía le había costado su precio. Sus ojos eran salvajes, locos, pero se debilitaba. Ahora lo sujetó con facilidad.

Lentamente, empezó a notar su caliente y tembloroso cuerpo presionado tan íntimamente contra él, inundando sus sentidos, embriagándole. Su polla se presionaba contra su vientre, con sólo la suave tela de su camisa separándole de él .En su lucha, su piel caliente se movió contra él con mayor fricción. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Casi.

Sosteniendo sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, se irguió y lo volteó, golpeó la parte inferior de su nalga derecha , y luego la parte inferior de la izquierda, con la palma de su mano. Instantáneamente, unos sollozos ahogados brotaron de su garganta

—¿Te gusta esto? —ladró Chanyeol. Una vez más le golpeó las nalgas , y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó, hasta que sintió cada músculo debajo de él aflojarse, y baekhyun simplemente lloró.

—Por favor. Por favor para —dijo con voz ronca—. Por favor.

Baekhyun estaba caliente, deshecho,y temeroso debajo de él. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, en silencio, soltando palabras que no significaban nada para él al escucharlas. Chanyeol tragó fuertemente, viejos recuerdos ganando compra. Parpadeó, los metió de nuevo bajo llave. Un reflejo, por lo general rápido y fácilmente hecho después de todos estos años. Pero en esta ocasión lo sintió, ya que el miedo de baekhyun y la pasión de él habían luchado tanto como mezclado, congestionando el aire y llenando la habitación.

Parecía que se hubiera creado una nueva persona, respirando con ellos, y mirándolos, invadiendo el momento.

Su ira se evaporó. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo a la hermosa y delicada piel de la espalda de baekhyun; sus nalgas estaban profundamente sonrosadas donde le había golpeado, pero no le dejaría una marca duradera.

Cautelosamente, le soltó las muñecas. Su pulgar inconscientemente intentó borrar la marca roja de su agarre. Frunció el ceño hacia baekhyun.

Esperaba que hubiera terminado con las sorpresas.

En el momento en que baekhyun sintió que su agarre se aflojaba de sus muñecas, sobó e intentó calmar la picazón de sus nalgas. Al principio pensó que era un intento de modestia, pero el masajeo de sus dedos le sugirió que estaba más preocupado por aliviar el dolor.

Baekhyun mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer reconocer su presencia a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La mayoría de las personas no quieren ver las cosas malas acercarse. El momento era tal vez insoportablemente peor porque baekhyun lo había reconocido. Había reconocido la mirada de traición en sus ojos.

Bueno, tendría que superarlo —él también.  
Su cautivo se sometió, Chanyeol le quitó poco a poco su peso de encima y se alzó sobre él. Tenía que ser firme, no podía haber ningún indicio de que tal acto de claro desafío quedara en nada sino un rápido y concienzudo castigo.

Empujó la bellamente redondeado y suave curva de su trasero con la punta de su bota.

—Levántate. —Su tono era autoritario. No admitía réplica o malentendido. Su cuerpo retrocedió ante el sonido de su voz, pero se negó a moverse— Levántate o lo haré por ti. Confía en mí, no quieres eso. —Su voluntad era resistirse pero no obstante, con su mano derecha trató de impulsarse hacia arriba.

Lentamente empujó su peso con el brazo, pero su lucha era tan obvia que su brazo temblaba bajo la presión causando su colapso.  
—Buen chico, puedes hacerlo... levántate.

Podría ayudarlo, pero la lección se perdería. Cuatro meses no era mucho tiempo cuando implicaba entrenar a un esclavo. Él no tenía tiempo para mimarlo. Cuanto antes aquellos instintos de supervivencia empezaran a florecer, mejor —y no quería decir de la clase donde baekhyun seguía intentando darle una patada en las pelotas.

Estarían seis semanas juntos en esta casa. No las desperdiciaría defendiéndose de payasadas infantiles.

Baekhyun le frunció el ceño, inyectando tanto odio como era posible en una mirada. Chanyeol resistió el impulso de sonreír. Supuso que baekhyun ya no pensaba que era guapo.

Convocando toda su fuerza, baekhyun presionó el talón de la mano en la alfombra y enderezó el codo. Su respiración era trabajosa, sus ojos hicieron un gesto de dolor, pero las lágrimas se habían secado.

Forzándose a ponerse a cuatro patas, intentó levantarse. Totalmente erguido, Chanyeol estiró la mano para ayudarlo,haciendo caso omiso de sus acérrimas protestas. Baekhyun tiró de su brazo liberándolo de su agarre, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Él se erizó, pero lo dejó pasar y lo condujo sin tocarlo   
hacia la cama.

Se sentó precariamente en el borde de la cama, y la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante. Chanyeol se sentó junto a él. Se resistió la urgencia de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Podía esconderse de él por ahora, sólo hasta que se calmara.

—Ahora —dijo amablemente—, ¿te gustaría, o no, un poco de hielo para la cara?

Casi podía sentir la escalofriante ira irradiando de baekhyun ¿Ira, no miedo? Apenas podía conciliar en su mente. Mientras él había esperado rabia, le pareció particularmente extraño que baekhyun aún estuviera reconociendo su cruda desnudez. ¿No debería estar más asustado que furioso? ¿No debería estar rogando por conseguir su buena gracia?.

Sus reacciones ante él se negaban a caer entre las líneas habituales y previsibles. Era tan divertido como intrigante.

—¿Y bien?

Finalmente, con los dientes apretados se obligó a decir las palabras:

—Sí. Por favor.

No pudo evitarlo, se rió.

—Bueno, ¿era tan difícil?

Su mandíbula se marcaba visiblemente, pero permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas magulladas. Bien, Chanyeol pensó, había sido perfectamente claro.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando oyó su voz tensa a su espalda.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con voz apagada.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa irónica jugando en sus labios. Baekhyun quería una razón.

Los asesinos en serie tenían razones. Razones que no cambiaban nada.

Baekhyun continuó:

—¿Es por ese día en la calle? ¿Es porque yo...? —Tragó saliva y Chanyeol sabía que era porque trataba de no llorar—. ¿Porque coqueteé contigo? ¿Provoqué esto? —A pesar de su noble esfuerzo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

En ese momento, Chanyeol no podía dejar de contemplarlo como lo haría con una criatura extraña —objetivo pero insaciablemente curioso.

—No —mintió—, no tiene nada que ver con ese día. —Baekhyun necesitaba que le mintiera; Chanyeol lo entendía.

A veces una dulce mentira era suficiente para quitarle peso a una dura realidad. «No es culpa tuya». Tal vez necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo también, porque recordó queriéndolo ese día, y no por razones que tuvieran que ver con su misión.

—Iré a traerte algo de hielo. Y probablemente también te vendría bien una aspirina.

Ambos respingaron al escuchar el sonido de una llave girando la cerradura.

Kris entró casualmente en la habitación y Chanyeol no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enfado.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —Kris estaba obviamente borracho y eso lo hacía más peligroso.

Los ojos de Kris brillaron con ira antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia el chico encogido de miedo en la cama. Sus ojos repasaron su cuerpo desnudo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa codiciosa.

—Veo que la pequeña mascota está despierta.

El chico estaba asustado,realmente asustado. Se había acurrucado reculando hasta la parte superior de la cama, cubriéndose con las manos y —intentando sacar el edredón de debajo de su cuerpo. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que no había reaccionado con él de esa manera mientras estaban juntos en la cama.

Baekhyun parecía más cabreado que asustado de él, pero sólo después de que se quitara la venda y se dio cuenta de quién era.

Esto podría significar una de dos cosas: una, que sentía que lo conocía en base a su muy breve encuentro, o dos, que no le pareció una amenaza. De cualquier manera, su razonamiento parecía estúpido.

Chanyeol miró a Kris que observaba al chico como si quisiera simultáneamente matarlo y follarlo. Dado lo que sabía de Kris, era posible que fuera exactamente eso lo que quería.


	4. Edgar Allan Poe

Aquello era una prueba.

Chanyeol se obligó a considerar a Kris como si importara.

— Sí, está despierto. — Chanyeol miró con frialdad al chico por encima del hombro, sólo la más elemental de las miradas. Rápidamente notó su expresión suplicante, y añadió—: Y muy vivaz. —Él sonrió.

Necesidad y deseo se mostraron sin restricción en la cara de Kris y Chanyeol sabía muy bien lo que los hombres como él fantaseaban con hacer a los chicos asustados. Sin vacilación, Kris se tambaleó hacia la cama y envolvió su sucia mano alrededor del tobillo de Baekhyun y tiró. Él gritó y se aferró al poste de la cama.  
Chanyeol se volvió rápidamente, agarrándolo por la cintura mientras él se arrastraba hacia el pie de la cama. Él lo cogió en sus brazos y se sentó con indiferencia, con la espalda contra la cabecera y el pie izquierdo plantado en el suelo. Baekhyun se arrastró a su regazo y hundió la cara en su camisa. Contra su pecho, sus desesperados y suplicantes sollozos vibraron por todo su cuerpo. ¿Baekhyun lo usaba como protección? Interesante.

Chanyeol hizo una mueca cuando sus uñas se clavaron agudamente en las costillas. Rápida y hábilmente le arrancó los dedos de su camisa y capturó sus muñecas.

—No, no, no, no, no... —balbuceaban sus labios repetidamente mientras intentaba encontrar de nuevo refugio en sus brazos. 

Chanyeol, repentinamente irritado por el pensamiento, lo hizo girar en sus brazos usando su propio impulso. 

Después de asegurar las muñecas de baekhyun en su pecho, lo sujetó con fuerza contra él.  
Kris agarró otra vez los tobillos del chico.

—No —dijo Chanyeol con calma—. Tu trabajo consistía en traérmelo, no golpearlo, o follarlo.

—¡Esto es una estupidez , Chanyeol! —gritó furiosamente Kris, su espeso acento le hacía parecer un bárbaro.— Este perro me pateó en la cara, y podría haber hecho más que darle una bofetada. Debería recibir algo por eso.

Al oír su nombre, el agarre de Chanyeol se intensificó hasta el punto de estrangular todos los sollozos que hacía el chico en sus brazos. 

El consiguiente silencio efectivamente marcado por la ira en la mirada de Chanyeol.   
Le tomó un momento a Kris darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La mirada vidriosa de los ojos de Kris se despejó al darse plena cuenta, y el estupor de la borrachera, por una fracción de segundo, se aclaró. 

Y eso fue suficiente.Chanyeol podía ver al chino comprendiendo su error al declarar su nombre al chico.

De repente, recordando al chico jadeante en sus brazos, Chanyeol soltó su apretón. Baekhyun tomó aliento tras aliento, tan preocupado por meter aire en sus pulmones que pareció que por el momento se había olvidado de reanudar su llanto. Dentro de los tensos brazos de Chanyeol, su cautivo emitía roncos y lloriqueantes sonidos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo con su seguridad.

Con su mano libre Chanyeol le tomó la barbilla y lo inclinó hacia arriba para que Kris lo viera.

 

—Podría tardar semanas en sanar. —Clavó los dedos en la cara del muchacho cuando su mal genio aumentó.

La habitación estaba llena de tensión y luego el silencio se rompió con el sonido de los sollozos del chico. 

—Joder —suspiró—. Tienes razón. —Hizo una pausa, y añadió con la mandíbula apretada—. No se lo digas a Tao. No volverá a suceder.

El hombre no era tan estúpido como parecía. Que sepa que golpeo a Baekhyun era la menor de sus transgresiones. Le había ofrecido al chico su nombre. Los nombres tenían poder. 

Kris tenía que saber que lo que había hecho tendría su precio. Si no, Chanyeol tendría que asegurarse de ello. Como mercenario disponible al mejor postor, Kris se ganaba el pan con la adquisición y mantenimiento de los esclavos de placer de lujo. Una palabra sobre estos errores de novato y sus contratos se secarían. Y una palabra sobre Kris jodiendo a Chanyeol , y Tao se encargaría de que fuera Kris el que se secaría, preferiblemente en alguna parte del desierto. Sin embargo, la mera idea de que Chanyeol necesitaba la protección de nadie era un insulto que no tomaba a la ligera.

—Soy un hombre independiente Kris —dijo su nombre con veneno—. ¿Por qué temer a Zitao que está a miles de kilómetros, cuando podría matarte dando sólo unos pocos pasos?

Kris se puso rígido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Oh sí, pensó Chanyeol, eres mi puto. La voz de Chanyeol era azúcar, mezclada con arsénico:

—Ahora, por favor... ve a buscarle a nuestro invitado una aspirina y una bolsa de hielo. Parece que tiene un buen dolor de cabeza.

Kris salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, con la tensión forrando su cuerpo, y Chanyeol sonrió.

Una vez a solas, Baekhyun se derrumbó por completo en los brazos de Chanyeol. 

—Por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, no dejes que me haga daño. Juro por Dios que no palearé más.

Exasperado, Chanyeol dejó escapar una risa irónica.

—¿Ahora no te gusta pelear? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no voy a hacerte daño?

A través de los distorsionados sollozos escuchó:

—Dijiste que no lo harías. Por favor, no lo hagas. —Baekhyun puso énfasis en la palabra «por favor». Chanyeol ocultó una sonrisa en su pelo.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus hermosas curvas a Kris, se inclinó sobre su cautivo para retirar el borde del edredón. Al hacerlo, le apretó la cara contra el colchón y su increíblemente dura polla se presionó contra su trasero. Él se sacudió tan ferozmente, que Chanyeol se preguntó cómo podía soportarlo su cuerpo. Le soltó las muñecas y cubrió su cuerpo.

—Necesitas calmarte mascota. No quiero que entres en shock. —Él sólo gimió en respuesta.

Chanyeol se rió y le acarició el pelo.

—Te prometo mascota, que si haces lo que te digo, siempre saldrás mejor parado de lo que piensas.

Kris regresó sosteniendo los artículos que Chanyeol le había pedido. Los temblores de su cautivo se intensificaron. Obviamente, todavía enojado, Kris le tiró a Chanyeol la aspirina.

—¿Algo más? —dijo mordazmente. 

Tomando la botella con una mano, Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Sacó una aspirina y otra pastilla de aspecto similar de su bolsillo. Hizo un gesto para que Kris se acercara, y le entregó las pastillas.

—No seas tan sensible Kris . Sólo te hace menos atractivo aún. —Kris gruñó—. Pero estoy seguro de que nuestro invitado cree que eres lindo. Accedió a portarse bien siempre y cuando no le hagas daño. —Por debajo de la manta, baekhyun dejó de temblar, de repente con el cuerpo tenso como un arco. Él se levantó de la cama—. Vamos, hagan las paces. Ofrécele los regalos que has traído.

Kris le dirigió a Chanyeol una mirada suspicaz, pero se acercó a la cama y le tendió el vaso de agua. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, llenos de una angustia que Chanyeol ya no entendía.

—Vamos, mascota. —Él hizo un punto de usar el apodo, no se sorprendió al saberlo cuando los ojos de Baek salieron disparados hacia los suyos, su expresión ya no era de enfado, sino de un apropiado miedo.

Cuando no hizo ningún otro comentario, su temblorosa mano finalmente alcanzó las pastillas y el vaso. 

Baekhyun estaba extremadamente atento de no tocar a Kris. Eso fue inteligente. El vaso repiqueteó contra sus dientes mientras tragaba, pero se las arregló para no derramar nada.

Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, se lo devolvió a Kris,una vez más con cuidado de no hacer contacto casual con sus dedos. Sus ojos miraban más allá de él hacia Chanyeol. Se veían llenos de pena.

—Da las gracias imbécil—espetó Kris cuando él simplemente se acurrucó en posición fetal. 

Chanyeol frunció el ceño, pero dejó pasar el comentario.

Sus ojos una vez más encontraron los de Chanyeol en busca de orientación, finalmente murmuró débilmente:

—Gracias. —Antes de tirar del edredón envolviéndoselo más apretadamente a su alrededor.

Ante la mirada desdeñosa de Chanyeol, Kris salió de la habitación. Y una vez más, Chanyeol se quedó a solas con su desconcertante adquisición. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la masa cubierta de algodón de la cama, se sentó y se inclinó cerca de su cara.

—Eres muy orgulloso —susurró—. Tan amable como he sido, te has portado como un mocoso.Pero hacia el hombre que te violaría, no le has mostrado nada más que obediencia... eso dice mucho.

—Jódete. —Fue su pequeña y áspera respuesta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, no eres nada sino interesante. —Y esa era la verdad. Por alguna razón, lo había sabido desde el principio, y sin embargo, él no había esperado esto. Su risa murió lentamente y la siguiente vez que habló, su voz era fría pero suave como el terciopelo—. Pero sabes... me gustaría mucho más follarte a ti.

El montículo de algodón tembló, y luego se contorsionó violentamente mientras se giraba y se escurría hacia atrás, agarrando el edredón contra su pecho como si fuera suficiente para detenerlo. No podía dejar de reír. Sus ojos le dispararon dagas, pero él ya podía ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.  
Su estómago estaba vacío y los medicamentos trabajaban rápido. Teniendo en cuenta la dosis que le había dado, estaría volando como una cometa. Qué lindo.

Su cabeza cayó, pero él la levantó rápidamente, atrapándose a sí mismo con movimientos erráticos. Él se encontró sonriendo, aunque brevemente.

—¿Qué... me... pasa? —arrastró las palabras. Su cuerpo se relajaba contra su voluntad. Y Baekhyun seguía luchando, luchando contra la droga.

—Vas a dormir ahora mascota —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente con estupefacción y tiró de su labio—. Mi cara está adormecida, paralizada, entumecida. —Baekhyun dejó escapar una risita extraña, pero pronto se desvaneció, respirando pesadamente.

Chanyeol se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una lenta sonrisa curvando sus labios a pesar de sí mismo.

Me desperté, jadeando y desorientado,los bordes del sueño disipándose, pero no el pavor persistente en mi interior. La oscuridad era tan completa que, por un segundo, pensé que no había despertado de mi pesadilla. Luego despacio, fotograma a fotograma, todo volvió a mí. Y como si cada fotograma estuviera catalogado y almacenado en mi estantería mental, arraigó un débil pero creciente concepto, de que esta pesadilla era realidad, mi realidad. De pronto me encontré a mí mismo anhelando el sueño. Cualquier pesadilla sería mejor que esto.

Mi corazón se hundió hacia nuevas profundidades, los ojos ardiendo en la oscuridad. Miré alrededor desapasionadamente, reconociendo objetos familiares, pero ninguno de ellos mío. Según se aclaró la confusión, más que nunca e incesante dentro de la fría y cruda realidad, pensé, realmente he sido secuestrado.Esas palabras con luces de neón golpearon con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. Miré de nuevo alrededor, rodeado por la extrañeza. Un espacio nada familiar. Realmente estoy en algún lugar desconocido.

Quería llorar.

Quería llorar por no haber visto esto venir. Quería llorar por la incertidumbre de mi futuro. Quería llorar por querer llorar. Quería llorar porque lo más probable sería que fuera a morir antes de haber experimentado la vida. Pero, sobre todo, quería llorar por ser, tan horrible, trágico y estúpidamente, pequeño y débil. 

Había tenido muchas fantasías acerca del día en que él me había ayudado en la calle. Dios Santo, ¡incluso le había pedido ir a dar una vuelta! Había estado tan decepcionado cuando dijo que no y cuando mencionó la cita con otro hombre, mi corazón se había hundido hasta el estómago. Me maldije a mí mismo por no vestir algo más bonito. Vergonzosamente, había fantaseado sobre su pelo perfecto, su enigmática sonrisa, y la forma exacta de sus ojos, casi cada día desde entonces.

Cerré los ojos.

Qué idiota había sido, una maldito y estúpido niño pequeño.

Había dejado que aquel hombre arruinara mi vida. Me rompió el corazón más aún.

Me sequé con enfado las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos. Tenía que concentrarme en una manera de salir de aquí, no en una manera de sentir lástima por mí mismo.

La única luz provenía del tenue brillo que salía de una luz de noche cercana. El dolor se había reducido a una molestia general, pero mi jaqueca todavía rabiaba. Estaba desatado, yaciendo bajo el mismo edredón grueso, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies en una fina capa de sudor. Empujé el edredón hacia afuera.

Esperaba encontrar mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el edredón. En su lugar encontré satén, una camisola y unos bóxers. Agarré frenéticamente la tela. ¿Quién me había vestido? Vestirme significaba tocarme y tocarme podía significar demasiadas cosas. ¿Chanyeol? ¿Él me había vestido? El pensamiento me llenó de pavor. Y, por debajo de eso, algo más, únicamente más horrible; una molesta curiosidad.

Esquivando mis emociones contradictorias, me puse a inspeccionar mi cuerpo. Estaba dolorido por todas partes, incluso el pelo me dolía, pero entre las nalgas no sentí nada notablemente diferente. Ninguna molestia en el interior que sugiriera lo que no podía llevarme a pensar que podría haberme ocurrido en algún momento. Me sentí momentáneamente aliviado,pero una hojeada más alrededor de mi nueva prisión y mi alivio se evaporó. Tenía que salir de allí. Me deslicé fuera de la cama.

La habitación parecía hecha polvo, con el papel de las paredes amarillento y una fina y manchada alfombra. La cama, enorme con cuatro postes de hierro forjado era la única pieza de mobiliario que parecía nueva. 

Difícilmente parecía el tipo de cosa que encajara en un lugar como ese. La ropa de cama olía a suavizante. Era del mismo tipo con el que yo lavaba la ropa de mi familia en mi casa. Mi estómago se cerró. No odiaba a mi madre, la quería. Se lo tendría que haber dicho más a menudo, incluso si ella no siempre me lo decía. Las lágrimas me escocían los ojos, pero no podía desmoronarme ahora. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar.

Mi primer instinto fue probar la puerta, pero descarté la idea como estúpido. Por un lado, recordaba que había sido cerrada con llave. Por el otro, si no lo estaba, las posibilidades eran buenas para que corriera derecho hacia mis captores. La mirada en aquel tipo, la de Kris, los ojos aparecieron como un flash en mi mente y un escalofrío violento me bajó por la espalda.

En lugar de eso, me arrastré hacia un juego de cortinas y las aparté. La ventana estaba cerrada con tablones. Apenas contuve un grito exasperado. Deslicé mis dedos por los bordes de la madera intentando empujarla hacia arriba, pero resultó ser imposible. Maldición.

La puerta se abrió tras de mí sin previo aviso. Me giré, golpeando mi espalda contra la pared como si pudiera de alguna manera fundirme con las cortinas. La puerta no había sido cerrada con llave. ¿Había estado esperando por mí? Ligero, suave y lento, filtrándose, proyectando sombras a través del suelo. 

Chanyeol. 

Mis piernas temblaron con el miedo mientras él cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mí. Parecía el Diablo en persona, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa negra abotonada hasta arriba, avanzando despacio, deliberadamente. Todavía lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer que mis entrañas se encogieran y mi corazón balbucease. Era pura perversión.

Con la caída de la luz desde la puerta, su sombra se aproximaba larga y oscura. Espontáneamente, las palabras, una vez auguradas por Poe, ahora se manifestaban en carne y hueso en el hombre que estaba ante mí: «De pronto oí un tamborileo, como si alguien dulcemente golpeteara, golpeteara en la puerta de mis aposentos».  
Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vale, esa última parte es mía.

Chanyeol alzó su mano como para golpearme y levanté mis manos para proteger mi cara. Su mano golpeó contra la pared. Mientras me encogía, el bastardo se rió a carcajadas. 

Despacio, me moví para bajar los brazos. 

Chanyeol agarró mis dos muñecas con su mano izquierda y las presionó contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza. Clavado entre él y la pared, reaccioné como un hámster asustado. 

Me congelé, como si mi quietud pudiera desalentar su naturaleza depredadora. Como una serpiente que sólo come ratones vivos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, suave y en voz baja.

Oí la pregunta, pero las palabras no tenían significado. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar como debería. La única cosa en la que mi cabeza podía centrarse era en su proximidad. La intensa calidez de sus dedos suaves presionando mis muñecas. El limpio y húmedo olor de su piel en el aire a mi alrededor. La invisible presión de su mirada sobre mí. ¿Qué era esto?

Cuando fallé en responder, los dedos de su mano derecha treparon por mi cara. Cerré los ojos. 

Nuestro intercambio anterior se abría camino en mi conciencia.

—Jódete.  
—...Prefiero joderte a ti.

Mis rodillas se doblaron un poco y mis pezones se endurecieron. Tomé aire repentinamente y me incliné alejándome de sus caricias, forzando mis ojos a cerrarse firmemente contra la piel de mi brazo levantado.

Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja.

—¿Vas a responder? ¿O debo forzarte de nuevo?

¿Comida? Mi estómago de pronto se retorció bruscamente. Un dolor primario. Sí, había sido mi hambre, cuando me lo recordó. Estaba absolutamente famélico. Me armé de valor respirando profundamente.

—Sí.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi oreja, y luego sus dedos agarraron mi barbilla. Con mi visión periférica le vi inclinarse hacia mí. Su aliento era frío contra mi piel caliente.

—Sí —repitió mi respuesta—, ¿tienes hambre? Sí, ¿vas a responder? O sí, ¿tengo que forzarte de nuevo?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla. De pronto no había suficiente aire, como si su proximidad la absorbiera hacia fuera de mis pulmones.

—¿O es sólo: sí?

Mis labios se separaron y mis pulmones se metieron profundamente hacia dentro, trayendo tanto aire como pudieron. No parecía ser mucho. Me forcé a mí misma a responder a través de mi pánico.

—Sí —tartamudeé—, tengo hambre.

Sé que sonrió, aunque no podía verlo. Un escalofrío, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo casi se sacudió hacia el suyo, me atravesó la columna.

Me besó suavemente la mejilla. Creo que gimoteé. Entonces, caminó hacia fuera de la habitación dejándome paralizado incluso después de oír la puerta cerrarse.

Chanyeol volvió al poco rato con un carrito con ruedas cargado de comida. Mi estómago rugió cuando olí la carne y el pan. Fue difícil controlar la urgencia de correr hacia la comida. Entonces Kris lo siguió dentro de la habitación cargando con una silla.

Ver a Kris me hizo desear que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Anteriormente, cuando Kris había intentado violarme, yo había intentado (una vez más) encontrar protección en los brazos de Chanyeol. Supongo que en algún lugar de mi cabeza, me había aferrado a la esperanza de que este hombre, este tal Chanyeol, me protegería. Todo lo que podía ver era esa horrible, fiera mirada en los ojos de Kris. Quería hacerme daño.

La puerta se cerró y alcé la mirada para encontrarme a Chanyeol sentado cerca de la comida. Estábamos otra vez solos. El miedo y el hambre rasgaban mis entrañas.

—Ven aquí —dijo. Su voz me sorprendió, pero me moví hacia él—. Para. Quiero que gatees hasta aquí.

Mis piernas temblaron. ¿Gatear? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Sólo corre. Corre ahora mismo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Correr hacia dónde? ¡Verás lo rápido que te golpea contra el suelo y te droga otra vez! Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo. ¿Qué elección tenía? Bajé la cabeza pero todavía podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí como un peso que prometía su mano. Mis rodillas y mis palmas se movían a través del suelo hasta que alcancé las puntas de sus zapatos.

Estaba atrapado.Casi desnudo,Débil. Asustado.Era suyo.

Se inclinó y despacio, levantó mi cabeza y tomo mi cabello hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me miró intensamente; las cejas se juntaron, su boca dibujo una línea fuerte.

—Desearía que él no te hubiera hecho esto —dijo mientras acariciaba el borde de mi ojo izquierdo—. Realmente eres un chico muy guapo; es una pena.

Mi corazón se retorció. Un recuerdo, el recuerdo desgarró mis defensas y salió a la superficie en la parte frontal de mi cabeza. Era una cosa bonita, y las cosas bonitas no prosperaban en este mundo, no en manos de hombres como él. Instintivamente, mis manos agarraron sus muñecas en un esfuerzo de apartar sus manos de mi pelo, pero se mantuvo firme. No brusco, sólo firme. Sin palabras, lo dejó claro; no había terminado de mirarme aún. 

Incapaz de sostener su mirada, desvié mis ojos hacia algún punto detrás de él.

Todo el aire de mi alrededor se desplazó para hacerle sitio. Su aliento patinó a través de mi mejilla, y bajo mis manos temblorosas y sudadas, sus antebrazos daban pistas de su inmensa fuerza. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente con la esperanza de calmarme. 

Su olor se mezclaba con el de la comida y se precipitaba dentro de mis pulmones. La combinación hizo cosas primitivas, desconocidas en mí. De pronto me sentí carnívoro. Quería arrancar la carne de sus huesos con mis dientes y beber su sangre.  
Incapaz de controlarme, susurré:

—Es culpa tuya que él lo hiciera. Todo esto es culpa tuya. No eres mejor que él. — Me sentó bien decir esas palabras. Sentí que tenía que haberlas dicho antes.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por el lateral de mi cuello. Su lento avance por mi clavícula, a través de mi pecho, sirvió para acordarme de mi cuerpo. Mi débil y frágil cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente y dejó escapar una lenta exhalación. Temblé, incapaz de discernir si el suspiro significaba que se había calmado, o que estaba a punto de abofetearme hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Su voz, escasamente revestida de cortesía, llenó mi cabeza.

—Yo vigilaría lo que me dices, mascota. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre él y yo. Una cosa que creo que aprenderás a apreciar, a pesar de ti mismo. Pero no te equivoques; todavía soy capaz de cosas que no puedes imaginar. Provócame otra vez y te lo demostraré. —Me soltó.

Me dejé caer sin pensar, de nuevo a cuatro patas, una vez más mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Estaba seguro que colapsaría si intentaba imaginarme todas las cosas que yo no era capaz de imaginar, porque podía imaginarme algunas cosas bastante horribles. De hecho, me imaginaba algunas de esas cosas horribles cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Tu vida entera va a cambiar. Deberías intentar aceptarlo, porque no hay forma posible de evitarlo. Te guste o no, luches o no, tu vieja vida se ha acabado. Se acabó mucho antes de que despertaras aquí.

No había palabras, no para mí, no aquí. Esto era una locura. Había despertado con sudor y con miedo a esto, a esta oscuridad. Miedo, dolor, hambre, este hombre — devorándome. 

Quería poner mi cabeza encima de las puntas de sus zapatos. Para pararlo. Las palabras suspendidas en el aire como el globo de diálogo de una viñeta todavía colgando de sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes? ¿Antes de aquel día en la calle?

Pensé en mi madre otra vez. Estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero la quería más de lo que quería a nadie. Él me decía que nunca más la vería de nuevo, que nunca más vería a ninguno de los que quería. Tenía que haber esperado ese tipo de palabras. Cada villano tiene un discurso parecido: «No intentes escapar, es imposible», pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta lo verdaderamente aterradoras que eran esas palabras.

Y me miraba desde arriba, como si fuera un dios que hubiera hecho pedazos el sol, sin importarle mi devastación.  
—Dirígete a mí como Amo. Cada vez que lo olvides, me veré forzado a recordártelo. Así que puedes elegir obedecer o elegir ser castigado.Depende enteramente de ti.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y mis estupefactos, horrorizados y cabreados ojos se encontraron con los suyos. 

No iba a llamarle Amo. De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera. 

Estaba seguro de que él podía ver la determinación en mis ojos. El desafío tácito en ellos que gritaba: «Intenta obligarme, imbécil. Tan sólo inténtalo».

Levantó una ceja, y sus ojos respondieron: «Con gran placer, mascota. Tan sólo dame una razón». Mejor que arriesgarme a una pelea que no me sería posible ganar, volví a bajar mis ojos al suelo. Iba a salir de allí. Sólo tenía que ser listo.

—¿Lo has entendido? —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Sí, Amo. Las palabras siguieron sin ser dichas, su ausencia debidamente advertida.

—¿Lo. Has... —se inclinó hacia delante—... Enten. Dido? —Dibujó cada palabra como si estuviera hablando con un niño, o con alguien que no entendiera el coreano.

Mi lengua empujó contra mis dientes. Fijé la mirada en sus piernas, incapaz de responderle, incapaz de enfrentarme a él. Un nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta y tragué saliva fuerte para bajarlo, pero las lágrimas finalmente llegaron. No eran lágrimas de dolor o de miedo, sino de frustración.

—Muy bien, entonces supongo que no estás hambriento.Pero yo lo estoy.

Con la mención de la comida mi boca se llenó de saliva otra vez. El olor de la comida retorció mi estómago con nudos apretados. Mientras él partía pedazos de pan, mis uñas escarbaron en la fina alfombra donde mis lágrimas ahora caían. ¿Qué quería de mí que no podría simplemente tomar? Gimoteé, intentando no sollozar. Me tocó otra vez, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Mírame.

Me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y levanté la vista hacia él. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, con la cabeza ladeada. Parecía estar considerando algo. Esperaba que, lo que quiera que fuera, eso no me causara más humillación, pero lo dudaba. Tomó un pedazo de carne de su plato y despacio se lo metió en la boca, todo ello mientras me miraba a la cara. Cada lágrima que salía de mi ojo, yo rápidamente la secaba con el dorso de la mano. A continuación, tomó un pedazo de ternera troceada. Tragué saliva. Se inclinó hacia delante y llevó el bocado de olor delicioso hacia mis labios. Con un casi descarado alivio abrí la boca, pero me lo arrebató.

Me lo ofreció otra vez. Y otra. Cada vez gateaba avanzando más y más cerca, hasta que me quedé atrapado entre sus piernas, mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. De repente levanté mis brazos alrededor de su mano y envolví con mi boca sus dedos para quitarle la comida. Oh, Dios mío, qué bueno.

Sus dedos eran gruesos y salados contra mi lengua pero conseguí arrancar la carne de entre ellos. Se movió rápido, sus dedos encontraron mi lengua y la pellizcaron con crueldad mientras su otra mano se clavaba a los lados de mi cuello. Se retorció, haciéndome abrir la boca estupefacto mientras el dolor bajaba en cascada por mi garganta. La comida cayó desde mis labios al suelo y grité entre sus dedos por la perdida. Me soltó la lengua, y sus manos recuperaron el control a los lados de mi cabeza mientras las retiraba hacia la suya.

—He sido demasiado amable y vas a aprender lo cortés que he sido. Eres muy orgulloso y mimado y voy a sacártelo a golpes doblemente.

Entonces se puso en pie con suficiente fuerza como para empujarme de espaldas contra el suelo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Esta vez oí la cerradura.

Detrás de mí, la comida me llamaba.


End file.
